One common type of electrical connector assembly comprises male and female connector housings, one of which carries a plurality of male pin terminals connected to conductor wires and the other which carries a plurality of female electrical sockets or pin terminals connected to conductor wires. When the male and female housings are mated or connected together, the male pin terminals are received within the female socket terminals to provide an electrical connection therebetween.
It is also generally known that some of the conductor wires or terminals could be eliminated by employing bus splicing bars or plates for electrically connecting a plurality of terminals together. For example, an input terminal can be connected to a plurality of output terminals via a bus splice bar.